


Write Me

by askthealien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: ‘Pick up milk. Text Michael. Don’t forget to send in paperwork.’ These words were written across your arms in red ink with very poor hand writing. Your soulmate did this all the time. He knew that whatever he wrote would be given to you, but he was so forgetful at times that he just had to write it on himself or he would forget.





	Write Me

‘Pick up milk. Text Michael. Don’t forget to send in paperwork.’ These words were written across your arms in red ink with very poor hand writing. Your soulmate did this all the time. He knew that whatever he wrote would be given to you, but he was so forgetful at times that he just had to write it on himself or he would forget.

Sometimes, you would write notes reminding him about the things he had to do. ‘Did you pick up the milk?’ Your handwriting was better than his, if only by a little bit. ‘Oh, fuck. Thanks for reminding me.’ You knew a little bit about him. That his name was Jeremy Heere, he grew up in Jersey, his best friend was Michael and that he liked video games. You had told him way more about yourself, but couldn’t manage to make him tell you everything.

Jeremy didn’t realize that you wanted him to tell you more. In his mind, you knew a lot about him. He wasn’t trying to hide anything, well except for what happened with the squip, he was just a simple guy. He went to work, came home, hung with Michael and repeated. You were the one with a lot to say, so he figured your life must have been so exciting compared to his.

It wasn’t though. You did the same things, Work, home, friends, repeat. Today was a little different, though, because your boss told you to take paperwork to another company across town. You were a bit annoyed, that wasn’t part of your job. But you figured that at least you got the chance to leave the office.

Jeremy entered the office at noon. He usually worked from home, but had to drop off some reports. The woman at the front desk was on the phone, so she paid him no attention. Not wanting to be rude he stood and waited, reading over his papers to make sure that everything was in order.

You entered the office and saw the man standing there. He seemed familiar, but you couldn’t place him. You stood next to him and waited for the woman to get off the phone. The name on his papers caught your eye: Jeremy Heere. Your heart fluttered. What it possible that your soulmate was standing right next to you?

“Um, excuse me.” You spoke up, meekly. “You’re Jeremy Heere?” He turned around. He was kind of surprised that anyone knew who he was. “My name is Y/N.” His eyes grew wide. He had to stop himself from enveloping you in a hug. He put out his hand to shake.

“Y-you’re my soulmate?” He couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky. You? You’re gorgeous. All of conversations you’ve had he knew you were smart and funny. It was almost not fair that all that got wrapped up in someone who looks like you.


End file.
